


Помни меня

by nnartful



Category: Patalliro!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: Рефлексия на тему смерти Бьорна.





	Помни меня

_Это был случайный ожог_   
_ И земля ушла из-под ног._   
_ Ты пепел, я пепел._

_/Флёр/_

Розы отцветают. Подхваченные ветром лепестки парят над землёй, медленно кружат в завихрениях воздуха, летят, летят… Плавно, неторопливо. Такие лёгкие, почти невесомые.

Неправдоподобно лёгкие.

Словно капли крови, попавшие во внезапно загустевший воздух – никак не могут упасть. Замерли в пространстве и времени. Стоит одной капле коснуться каменного пола – и время возобновит бег, неумолимо рассеивая последний вздох, заглушенный звуком выстрела. И уже ничего нельзя будет вернуть.

Но пока – есть краткое мгновение, доля секунды между щелчком спускового крючка и последним ударом сердца. Ты думал, что в это мгновение вся жизнь пронесется перед глазами, но видишь только неуловимо парящие в воздухе алые лепестки. Кроваво-красные лепестки, вырвавшиеся из груди и застывшие, услышав твое желание задержать ход времени. Задержать, чтобы убедиться.

Ты никогда не промахиваешься. Нет никого, кто сравнится бы с тобой в метании ножа. И сейчас ты был серьёзен, но лишь самую малость, ничтожную малость тебе было… Жаль? Жаль, что все складывается именно так. Что вы по разные стороны баррикад. Что он тоже серьёзен.

Лепестки медленно парят на ветру, дальше, дальше, сквозь их алую завесу проникает устремлённый на тебя острый холодный взгляд. Да, он серьёзен. Он не дрогнул. Твое ничтожное сомнение, слабость, овладевшая тобою на долю секунды – он заметил. Не мог не заметить. Не мог не использовать.

И жалость, что ты испытывал, мгновенно сменяется другим чувством. Ты поражен. Ты никогда не думал, что на излёте жизни тебя охватит…

Радость.

Ты рад, что промахнулся. Ты рад видеть его бесстрастное лицо, ни одним мускулом не дрогнувшее в кружении кроваво-алого, в застывшем вихре, готовом сорваться, унося твою жизнь.

Ты уйдешь, ты с самого начала был готов. Он останется – и ты рад этому. Холодный взгляд, плотно сжатые губы. Не дрогнувшая рука. Он, как и ты, до конца помнил о своей миссии. Но он оказался чуточку сильнее, поэтому остаётся. Жаль? Отнюдь. Ты очень хорошо знаешь, знаешь, возможно, лучше кого бы то ни было, что в его груди бьётся настоящее, живое сердце. Пусть недолго, пусть вопреки обстоятельствам, но это сердце билось для тебя.

Ты знаешь – он не сможет забыть. Ни лабиринта под храмом, ни диких роз в день коронации. Ни того, как нажал на курок.

_«Пусть я не стану твоим чувством вины. Пусть я не буду являться тебе в тягостных снах и тревожить твой покой рядом с кем-то другим. Нет, не этого я хочу»._

Боль медленно распускается в груди, раскрывается алым цветком. Парящие в воздухе лепестки переливаются жгучими искрами. Глаза застит пеленой неизбежности.

Время.

Ещё немного. Ещё секунду. Ты надеешься увидеть проблеск сожаления в его взгляде. Знаешь, что напрасно, но все же надеешься.

_«Пусть я стану светлым воспоминанием. Теплой памятью о коротком времени, когда ты был счастлив. Ты ведь был счастлив…»_

Время.

Звук выстрела тягучим громовым раскатом расплывается в замершем воздухе. И время срывается с места. Боль рвет на части, выворачивает грудь, разлетается искрами, сжигающими нежные цветочные лепестки, которые один за другим падают на каменные плиты.

А он неотрывно смотрит на тебя. Ты уже не видишь, но чувствуешь. Он смотрит – и каждое движение твоей ускользающей жизни отпечатывается в его памяти.

_«Я не хочу становиться болезненным воспоминанием»._

Он смотрит. Он должен бы думать об успешном завершении миссии, но смотрит на тебя. Пристально, словно пытаясь в одно мгновение уместить все то, чего вы уже не успеете.

_«Я хотел бы остаться с тобой. Прости»._

Ты падаешь, окружённый то ли лепестками роз, то ли брызгами собственной крови.

_«Помни меня. Не как свою личную неудачу. Не как часть работы. Не как то, что хотелось бы забыть. Кто бы ни был рядом с тобой. С кем бы ты ни просыпался по утрам…»_

На затихающем вздохе пытаясь удержать в меркнущем сознании его образ, ты способен на единственную, последнюю мысль:

_«…помни меня»._


End file.
